Magical Mishap
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: Maeve tries to return to the Nomad but things don't go as planned


The Nomad glided gently across the calm blue waters. Bryn watched Dermott fly about the heavens, Sinbad was at the tiller talking to Doubar, Firouz was working on a new invention of his with Rongar.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud crash, bang, explosion from down below. The ship rumbled from below, and everyone looked at Firouz.  
  
"Don't look at me. I didn't do anything" he said before anyone said anything  
  
The crew runs down below to find out what is going on. They see smoke coming from a room, an old room that was sealed off a year ago.  
  
Sinbad opens the door, and when the smoke clears, he sees 3 Maeves.  
  
"Maeve? Is that you?" Sinbad asked  
  
"Yes" all three replied  
  
The three Maeves all looked different. The first one, glared at him, wondering what the hell he was looking at.  
  
"What are you looking at?" she hissed at him  
  
"Nothing" Sinbad said as he backed away  
  
Sinbad looked at the second one, who seemed to be confused and looking around the room. Sinbad looked at her eyes, they were so innocent, pure and child like almost. She saw him stare at her, and backed away.  
  
"I won't hurt you" Sinbad said as he held his hand out  
  
She hesitated, but reached out for it. He looked at her, she was a child, a child in Maeve's body.  
  
"Saving the best for last?" the third Maeve seductively smiled at him.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, and played with his hair.  
  
"Like the new look, leather is so you" she reached her hand down and pinched his...  
  
Sinbad jumped up a bit, and backed away. The crew and him all looked at the three Maeves.  
  
"What is wrong with you? Why do you keep staring for?" first Maeve  
  
"There are 3 of you" Sinbad  
  
"You're a quick one"  
  
"Which one is the real one?" Doubar whispered  
  
"We all are" third Maeve smiled back  
  
"How can this be?" Sinbad  
  
"Don't worry your pretty little head sailor" third Maeve said as she touched his face  
  
"We're all Maeve, at least parts of her. The spell didn't work because of her!" first Maeve points to the child Maeve  
  
"You messed it up for us! You screwed up the spell!" first Maeve yelled at the child Maeve  
  
"Stop yelling at her! She's only a child!" Second Maeve  
  
"Quiet!" Sinbad yelled  
  
Everyone shut up and looked at him.  
  
"You three are all Maeve, is that what you're saying?" Sinbad  
  
"Yeah" all three  
  
"The spell got screwed up" first Maeve  
  
"So how do we get you all together?" Sinbad  
  
"You don't, we all have to want to join together again. And I don't want to be stuck with a scared little girl, and a-" first Maeve  
  
"Watch it! Remember I can still use my powers!" second Maeve  
  
"So can I!" first Maeve  
  
They both make fireballs.  
  
"HEY! Stop this! Let's all go up on deck ok? There's more room up there" Sinbad said  
  
"I need to change" second Maeve  
  
The crew went up on deck, they were all confused to say the least.  
  
"That's something you don't get to see everyday" Doubar  
  
"Oh yeah, I thought I'd be happy to have her back, didn't know I was getting 3 for the price of one" Sinbad  
  
"So who's this Maeve you never talk about?" Bryn  
  
"It's a long story" Doubar  
  
One of the Maeves walks up on deck, pushing her fiery red hair away, she sits down near the mast and starts to sharpen her sword. A sword that has been neglected for the past year.  
  
"I see which one she is" Sinbad  
  
Then another Maeve come up on deck. She blocked the sun with her hand and slowly walked around. She looked around for the first time. She was only wearing the white shirt that doubled as a dress, and no shoes. Dermott flew by and landed near her, she flinched and backed away. She looked at the brown bird, it seemed harmless. She reached out to touch its feathers.  
  
"You're pretty" Maeve said  
  
The third and last Maeve, walked up on deck, barefoot, her red hair tumbling down on her bare shoulders. She was only wearing the white shirt but pushed it off her shoulders. She walked in a way that demanded attention. Swing her hips she walked up to the captain, and winked at him, before leaving him behind.  
  
"Sinbad? Sinbad, you're jaw's on the floor" Bryn  
  
"What? Oh yeah. I've never seen that part of Maeve before" Sinbad  
  
Dermott flew above the two, and Maeve ran right into them. They fell to the ground.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sinbad asked  
  
"I'm ok, the birdie! The birdie's flying away!" Maeve  
  
"I've never seen this part of Maeve either. Seems like all I ever get to see is that one" looking in first Maeve's direction.  
  
"We're all parts of Maeve, we're always here, but we don't always show up as much" child Maeve  
  
"How were you separated?" Sinbad  
  
"We tried to do the spell, but I wasn't sure, and I got scared, and the spell went bad."  
  
"Isn't there anything you, we can do?" Sinbad  
  
"Come back birdie!" Maeve runs after Dermott  
  
"Great, now what? I've got 3 Maeve's running around the ship. A kid that's running after Dermott, a angry Maeve that's gonna kick my butt at any second, and a Maeve that I've never seen before that's about to overheat all my crew!" Sinbad said as he saw Maeve flirting rather closely with some of his crew.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Stop that! Get back to work!" Sinbad yelled as he walked over there  
  
Bryn just stood there wondering what to do. She was surrounded by Maeve, rather 3 Maeves, this girl that Sinbad would never talk about, but why?  
  
***************  
  
Sinbad yanked Maeve away from his crew, who were ogling her since she walked onboard.  
  
"Nice arm" she pinched his arm  
  
"Stop over heating my crew"  
  
"I can't help it"  
  
"What part of Maeve are you?"  
  
"I'm the part that's been long neglected and ignored. I'm the feminine side of her"  
  
"She has one?"  
  
"Yes, I see why she neglected it, no one seemed to notice!" she walks off  
  
"Well I do now" Sinbad said as he watched her walk off.  
  
And then the breeze started to pick up, and a familiar laugh echoed. It became increasingly more windy, and then a figure appeared before them. It was Rumina!  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" she said  
  
"Rumina!" first Maeve jumped up  
  
"Peasant witch!" Rumina hissed  
  
"Wench!" Second Maeve  
  
"Ohh, I'm so scarred, can't you see?" Rumina laughed  
  
The child Maeve ran and hid behind Sinbad. Sinbad looked to see she was holding onto him from behind. He saw the two Maeves form fireballs and throw them at Rumina. Rumina blocked the fireballs and laughed.  
  
"Pathetic tricks wenches!" Rumina  
  
This angered both Maeves. They seemed to be pulled toward each other, and they did. They stood side by side, and held each other's hands, and a blue wave came out from their hands, and hit Rumina hard. It send her flying back a bit.  
  
The child Maeve was very scared, and began chanting something. Sinbad didn't understand what it was, but it was too late. He began glowing and felt a pain from inside him.  
  
"I will destroy both of you then!" Rumina raised her hand  
  
But then Sinbad jumped in front of them.  
  
"You'll have to go through me then!" Sinbad  
  
"Get out of the way" Rumina waved her hand, and Sinbad started floating up in the air.  
  
"You forgot about me" Sinbad  
  
"What?" Rumina looked at the Sinbad floating in the air and the one that jumped in front of the 2 Maeves.  
  
"There's plenty of me to go around" third Sinbad  
  
"This is too confusing! I don't have time for this!" Rumina waved her hand and misted away.  
  
The two Maeves released each other's hands and looked at the 3 Sinbads, as well as the rest of the crew.  
  
"You! What did you do now?" First Maeve pointing at Child Maeve  
  
"I was scarred and I didn't want him to leave me" she whimpered  
  
"At least she got this spell right" third Maeve smiled  
  
"I don't have time for this! I have to track down that witch!" Maeve stormed off  
  
"Sinbad?" Doubar asked  
  
"Yes?" all three replied  
  
"Not again!" Doubar  
  
"Don't worry, the spell won't last forever" Third Maeve said  
  
"So what part are you?" Doubar asked  
  
"It's me! The real me!" Sinbad said  
  
"The truthful part?" Doubar asked  
  
"No! Me! It's me!" Sinbad said again  
  
"The spell didn't split him up, the way it was suppose to. Guess she must have altered the spell somehow. My guess is that, that one is the real Sinbad, while the other two are just parts of him" Third Maeve  
  
"Great! I'm not babysitting!" Doubar  
  
"You don't have to" Sinbad  
  
The third Maeve, walked up to one of the Sinbads, who was standing there eyeing her. She smiled and walked up to him, playing with his hair. He started twirling a lock of her red hair as well, before he pulled her in for a long kiss.  
  
"I can see which part you are" Maeve flashed him a sexy smile  
  
"I'd like to see some parts of you though"  
  
Maeve took him by the hand and led him down below. The second Sinbad, seemed to be looking for something. He walked around hoping it would turn up, but finally gave up and went down below.  
  
"Sorry Sinbad" Child Maeve  
  
"It's ok. You must be tired." Sinbad (original) said  
  
"I am"  
  
"Ok, think it's nap time for you" Sinbad led her down below to her room.  
  
They walked down the hall and to Maeve's room. Sinbad didn't know what to do about the two other hims walking around, as well as the 3 Maeves either. But at least, one of them would be out of the way while he tried to figure what to do with the rest. He opened the door, and quickly slammed it shut, pushing child Maeve away from the door.  
  
"Why don't we go to my room instead. Yours seems to be occupied" Sinbad  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just come with me" he took her hand and dragged her away.  
  
He couldn't shake the image from his mind, of what he saw. He saw Maeve and him in bed together, romping around in the sheets. What was wrong with him, at least that part of him? And what would Maeve do that? He shook his head and walked to his room.  
  
He was about to open the door when it opened by itself. His jaw dropped wide open. It was him, at least part of him, dressed in his old clothes. Big baggy pants, loose shirt, and the headband!  
  
"See you still got these" Second Sinbad said as he walked out  
  
"This day is getting too weird!" Sinbad led child Maeve in  
  
Maeve sat down on the bed and instantly fell asleep. Sinbad looked at her innocence, and pulled the covers over her. This part of Maeve he never knew, nor imagined could exist.  
  
The second Sinbad went up on deck, and everyone just stared at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing" Firouz looked away  
  
"Where did you get those from?" Bryn asked  
  
"They're more comfortable, don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah, your hair, you cut it!"  
  
"Think it was about time for that, and a shave" he touched his bare skin face  
  
"Yeah.." Bryn said in shock as he walked off  
  
Then the other Sinbad showed up, wearing his tight leather pants and a open white shirt. His long locks, and well defined muscles made Bryn feel suddenly hot. He flashed his smile at her.  
  
"Hmmm, don't believe we've spent enough time together"  
  
"You look like you just got up"  
  
"I did" he caressed her cheek  
  
"Sinbad..."  
  
"Yes Bryn?" he moved closer to kiss her  
  
Suddenly a sharp dagger made it's way past the two and embedded itself into the mast. Sinbad looked up to see who caused this interruption. It was Maeve, sitting there with her broadsword.  
  
"I'm trying to keep my lunch in! Get a room!" Maeve yelled  
  
Sinbad let go of Bryn and walked over to Maeve.  
  
"Aren't we feisty today?"  
  
"No, we are not fiesty. You however are in heat"  
  
Meanwhile, Maeve walks up on deck with nothing but a bed sheet covering her. Holding it up with one hand, she draws the other Sinbad to her. She pulls him closer and plays with his headband floating in the air.  
  
"I've always loved your boyish charm"  
  
He merely nodded. She took his hand and led him back down below.  
  
"You've got some mouth!" Sinbad yelled at Maeve  
  
"You got a problem?"  
  
"Maybe you need someone to shut it for you!"  
  
"Guess again!" Maeve started to form a fireball in her hands  
  
"Bring it on!"  
  
Maeve threw it at him, but he ducked and it fell into the ocean.  
  
"You know, you'd think after all that time you were suppose to be learning magic, you'd finally learn how to THROW!" Sinbad yelled  
  
"You think you know everything don't you!"  
  
"I don't think I know!" he walked around the deck, circling her as she did him  
  
"All you men are all the same. Pompous, self centered, know it alls who think they know everything but they don't! You're all a bunch of cry babies that still go running back to mommy! Bet she still gives you her tit when you get scared, milk for the baby!"  
  
"And speaking of those, jealous I see" Sinbad said as he walked up to her and stared down at 'them' and reached out and grabbed one  
  
Maeve pushed him away hard, and threw another fireball at him, this time it didn't miss. It hit the mast.  
  
"Look at what you've done to my ship!" Sinbad yelled  
  
"You little bastard!" Maeve threw another fireball at him, and this time, he drew his sword and hit it, sent it flying into the ocean.  
  
"I could do this all day" Sinbad smiled  
  
Maeve got more angrier, and formed another one, and threw it at him. He swung and hit it back into the ocean.  
  
"STOP THIS!" Sinbad yelled  
  
The two arguing stopped and looked at Sinbad who was standing there wondering what was going on. Then the sails fell onto the deck. Sinbad pulled the sail off him and looked at what those two did to his ship. Then Child Maeve appeared on deck, and tugged at his shirt. He turned around.  
  
"What are you doing up?" Sinbad asked  
  
"Nap time was over" Child Maeve  
  
Sinbad looked at her wondering what she meant. He took her hand and turned around at the other two.  
  
"Fix this sail! You two stop arguing before you destroy this ship!" Sinbad yelled as he took the Child back down below.  
  
The crew already confused, pulled the sails off the deck, and began to repair the mast.  
  
Sinbad went down the stairs and opened the door to his room, only to find two bodies under the sheets. He covered Child's eyes.  
  
"Get out!" Sinbad said  
  
Then Sinbad appeared from under the sheet, and Maeve popped up as well wearing a headband.  
  
"Get out of my bed!" Sinbad yelled at the two  
  
"You're no fun" Maeve said as she got up wrapped the sheet around her.  
  
The boyish charm Sinbad got up, covering himself with the pillow and reaching for his clothes.  
  
Sinbad sighed, "Meet me up on deck" with that he took Child Maeve out of that room.  
  
Outside he saw the third Maeve in a sheet.  
  
"Put on some clothes!" Sinbad said as he took Child Maeve back on deck.  
  
"Party pooper!"  
  
Nightfall finally came, and the crew was ready to retire for the night. The whole day was so draining. They had to fix the mast and sail, then fix the crow's nest, and then put out a fire on deck. Having 3 Maeves and Sinbads running around made the Nomad seem like a war zone. Most of the crew had finished dinner in the galley and went to sleep as soon as they could. They wanted to be out of the crossfire.  
  
Sinbad was still in the galley with Child Maeve. She played with her food and then stared out into space. He watched her innocent eyes as they roamed around the room. He wondered what she was thinking of.  
  
But then there was a loud clash of swords from up on deck. Sinbad got up and went to see what it was. Dermott perched nearby Child Maeve. She reached out to pet him.  
  
* Sister, can you hear me? *  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
* Can't you remember? *  
  
"Oh birdie you can talk!"  
  
Sinbad rushed on deck and found Anger Maeve fighting with Sexy Sinbad. She swung her broadsword at him, and he blocked her. They kept fighting not noticing Sinbad standing there.  
  
"Had enough yet?" Maeve  
  
"Is that all you have to offer?" Sinbad  
  
The crashing of swords became louder and louder. They got angerier and wouldn't give up. They were relentless. The battle between the two became very heated within a matter of minutes.  
  
Maeve wiped the sweat from her forehead, and prepared for his next attack. Sinbad pushed his long hair back and readied his sword for her.  
  
"Can you two give it a rest for today already?" Sinbad asked  
  
"Shut up!" Both  
  
"What's wrong with you two? Can't you stop fighting?" Sinbad asked  
  
"They can't help it" Child Maeve said from behind  
  
"What do you mean?" Sinbad said soothingly  
  
"They can't help it. He's the part of you that doesn't think things through. He goes on animal instinct, on impulse. He's full of raw emotions that he can't control. She's filled with anger from what happened" Child Maeve said  
  
"What happened?" Sinbad asked  
  
"It's time for you to go to sleep now" Angry Maeve took her away  
  
"I'm not tired" Child Maeve  
  
"Oh yes you are, stop arguing with me"  
  
"Ok"  
  
They reached Sinbad's room, where they went in and Anger tucked Child in.  
  
"You know I only do this to protect you"  
  
"I know. But can't I tell him?"  
  
"No, you can't."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Trust me. I'll never let anything happen to you remember?"  
  
"Yeah I remember"  
  
"Get some rest"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Anger kissed Child on the forehead and watched her fall asleep.  
  
Meanwhile Sexy Sinbad made his way down to Maeve's room. He opened the door and found her there combing her long red locks. She changed into something more comfortable. Something she had found in the trunk of clothes the Queen had given her.  
  
"What happened to you?" she asked  
  
"I ran into your friend. She picked a fight"  
  
"You always get into trouble. Can't leave you alone for a second can I?" she walked closer to him and took his shirt off.  
  
"You are covered in sweat" She said as she ran her fingers down his chest  
  
"Thought you liked that musky scent"  
  
"Not really"  
  
Maeve pushed him away slightly and waved her hand. A bathtub appeared filled with a bubble bath. She walked up to him and held him by his belt buckle.  
  
"I don't do baths" Sinbad protested  
  
"No one's asking you to do it, just sit in it" she pulled off his belt and magically his pants fell to the ground.  
  
In the galley Bryn was there searching for some food. She was still hungry. But then she ran into Boyish Charm Sinbad.  
  
"Hungry?" he asked  
  
"Yeah. Um do you mind if I ask you something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you wearing that?"  
  
"You don't like it?"  
  
"It's just strange for me I guess"  
  
"I used to wear this before..." he trailed off  
  
"Before what?"  
  
"Before she was lost. Before I lost her"  
  
There was a minute of silence between the two but it seemed like an eternity.  
  
"You really cared for her didn't you?"  
  
"Yes I did, but I didn't have the nerve to tell her. And when I lost her I realized it. It was too late. This doing good and helping others thing was something that I knew I wanted to do, but then when I lost her, I realized the one person I couldn't help was me. I couldn't do anything. I jumped in after her, and I couldn't find her."  
  
"It wasn't your fault"  
  
"I always blamed myself for what happened. And when I lost her, I guess that I stopped caring. I guess this part of me just disappeared. And the other part took over"  
  
"The other part?"  
  
"The part fighting with Maeve, the part that almost kissed you. It's the part that I always kept hidden."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It was an ugly part. A part that I couldn't control most of the time. But when she was gone, I didn't care anymore, and let him"  
  
He started to tear a little bit, but held them back a bit.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I just need a minute alone that's all"  
  
"Ok, you know where I am if you want to talk" Bryn said as she walked out of the galley, passing Anger Maeve.  
  
Maeve walked in and put her broadsword on the table. Sinbad wiped his budding tears and looked away from her.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Maeve said  
  
"Nothing" Sinbad said  
  
"Are you crying?" She said as she walked closer to him  
  
"No"  
  
She looked at him and then she turned him around. She saw in his eyes, pain and hurt and so much angst. She wondered why. She had never seen Sinbad like this before, or ever.  
  
"Stop moving!" Sexy Maeve said as she tried to put the bathing sponge near Sexy Sinbad.  
  
"I don't like this! Stop!"  
  
"You smell worse than fish! Just hold still!" Maeve stopped and glared at him. His arms stopped, he leaned back and rested his arms on the side of the tub. She pointed at the sponge, and it floated up and started cleaning him.  
  
"I see you know how to use magic"  
  
"Can't you tell?"  
  
"It's kinda hard when you have me like this, you know you can lay off the magic, I won't move"  
  
"Promise"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Alright" she waved her hand and Sinbad sat up a bit.  
  
"You know, there is room for two in here"  
  
"No there isn't," she waved her hand and the tub expanded, "But now there is"  
  
Sinbad smiled and then reached out and grabbed Maeve and pulled her into the tub with him.  
  
"You! I'm all wet!"  
  
But Sinbad then silenced her with a passionate kiss.  
  
***  
  
Sinbad (original) walked into his room to check up on the Child Maeve. He opened the door quietly and hoped not to awake her. He saw her sleeping peacefully, he smiled and was about to leave, when.  
  
"Don't go"  
  
Sinbad stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Don't go, it's dark in here"  
  
Sinbad walked in and closed the door and sat next to Child Maeve.  
  
"Are you afraid of the dark?"  
  
"In the darkness lurks the monsters and demons that I cannot conquer"  
  
Sinbad raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I see you know about the darkness"  
  
"Tell me a story"  
  
"I'm not good a stories"  
  
"Oh come on you're a captain, tell me about your adventures"  
  
"Well, they're not that interesting. Why don't you tell me a story?"  
  
"Ok, um, once upon a time there lived a princess"  
  
"Did this princess have red hair?"  
  
Child Maeve nodded.  
  
"She lived with the king and queen and ruled the land. Everyone loved the princess and her brother the prince."  
  
"Sounds happy"  
  
"And then one day the queen got sick, and all the magic in the world couldn't save her, or help her. And then the queen died, making everyone very sad. The king was very sad, and wanted a new queen for his children. The prince was unhappy and ran away, leaving the princess alone with the king. The king got mad that he was alone."  
  
"What did the king do?"  
  
"The king went away, he stayed in the castle a lot and no one heard from him."  
  
"What about the princess?"  
  
"She was sad, but then one day the prince came back, and they were happy, but then an evil witch came and turned him into a, a,-"  
  
"Frog?"  
  
"No, a birdie, and then the evil witch laughed and went away, leaving the princess with the birdie. The king would be mad, so the princess left with the birdie, trying to find the evil witch so the prince can be human again."  
  
"Did the princess ever find the evil witch?"  
  
"Yeah but then the princess couldn't do anything, because there was another prince there that got in the way. And she didn't want the prince to get hurt"  
  
"Who's the new prince?"  
  
"The prince of the seas. He was very handsome, but he had other princesses that like him, so the princess faded away"  
  
"Where did she go?"  
  
"No where, she disappeared"  
  
"What about the king?"  
  
"The king was sad that his children left him, and he lived alone in the castle"  
  
"Did the princess ever find a sorcerer?"  
  
"Yes, but he left her too. Everyone left her. She was all alone"  
  
"But the prince tried to find her, the sorcerer said that she was safe"  
  
"She was, but she was sad, she was alone, her brother wasn't there, and the prince like another princess"  
  
Sinbad realized what she meant. He bent down and kissed her on her forehead.  
  
"I'll never leave you alone."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yes I promise"  
  
In the galley Boyish Charm Sinbad was talking to Anger Maeve.  
  
"I've never seen you like this" Maeve said  
  
"Does that make me less of a captain?"  
  
"No it makes you more of a man"  
  
And then for a moment the two just gazed into each other's eyes. It was only a moment of silence, that the two were completely lost in each other's eyes. But then Maeve broke away because she felt uncomfortable. She turned away from him, but he held onto her hand. She stopped and looked back.  
  
"I'm sorry" Sinbad said  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
"For not being able to save you that time"  
  
"Save me? Maybe I didn't need to be saved"  
  
"I went after you, I did, I jumped in, but I couldn't see anything. It was dark, and so cold. I tried to look for you but there was nothing"  
  
"I don't blame you Sinbad, I never did. And I didn't need you to save me. I am a grown women and can take care of myself you know"  
  
"It's my fault, if I didn't give up then you would have still been here"  
  
"For what? It was time for me to move on, I had other things to do, things that I couldn't do here on the Nomad. It was never your fault. Why can't you get that?"  
  
"Because I've blamed myself for losing you"  
  
Maeve was taken back by this. She stood there not knowing what to day. She never knew that he cared for her so much. She sat down next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You didn't lose me. I've always been here, watching over you guys. Making sure you don't do something stupid"  
  
"I missed you"  
  
"Well it didn't look like you did. You seemed to be doing just fine"  
  
"That's not me, that's him, the other guy"  
  
"But I know you're still here somewhere, part of Sinbad. I've even seen you come out a few times"  
  
"You always bring it out in me"  
  
"So much for being the great sailor, all it takes is a woman to bring you down" she laughed  
  
"Not just any woman, you"  
  
Maeve looked at him strange when he said that. Her lip twitched, it only did that once, when Sinbad tried to kiss her, but it turned out to be Rumina. He gazed at her with his sea blue eyes and she was lost. He drew closer to her and she didn't resist. His warm lips pressed onto hers and she felt something inside her explode. She wanted nothing more than to love him back. Her hands found their way into his hair and she began playing with his headband.  
  
Back in Maeve's room, two bodies lay in the soft bed. Maeve rested her head on Sinbad's shoulder, as he pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Why didn't we do this earlier?" Sinbad asked  
  
"Hmm, I don't know, you never came knocking on my door" Maeve replied as she kissed him on his neck  
  
"Well it's not like you ever came to my door"  
  
"And what if I did?"  
  
"I would have taken you in, no questions asked" He said as he rolled her back onto her back.  
  
"But then we would have to deal with that morning after"  
  
"What morning?" He kissed her  
  
"Were you ever with Bryn?"  
  
Sinbad stopped and got off her. She sat up and looked at him.  
  
"No"  
  
"You sound unhappy"  
  
Sinbad looked back at her with his blue eyes.  
  
"It's always been you Maeve. Always. When I lost you, I just wanted to be able to find you, but I couldn't. I couldn't ever feel anything for Bryn."  
  
"That's not what you were doing earlier today. Don't think I didn't notice"  
  
"I've always loved you Maeve. It's always been you. Every time I went to a new port I hoped to find you, but you were there. It was your face I saw, you that I wanted" he drew closer to her  
  
"You did get around this year, I saw that. You had a girl at every port"  
  
"But all I wanted was you. I would have given anything to have you back, even if it was just one night"  
  
"Even?"  
  
"I love you Maeve, it's not just lust, but I do love you. I'll always love you"  
  
"Sinbad."  
  
Sinbad kissed her before she could say anything.  
  
In the morning, Firouz and Bryn came topside. They saw Doubar and Rongar sleeping there.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Bryn asked the two sleeping sailors  
  
"Couldn't sleep down there" Doubar said  
  
"You too huh?" Firouz said  
  
"What were they doing?" Bryn asked  
  
"Something very loud!" Doubar said  
  
Just then Boyish Charm Sinbad and Anger Maeve walked up onto deck. They had been talking all night. The walked past the 4 and found their own spot. Maeve leaned onto the railing of the ship and looked out at the ocean.  
  
"I miss this" Maeve  
  
"What's it like where you are?" Sinbad asked  
  
"It's like the Isle of Dawn sort of"  
  
Down below in Sinbad's room, Sinbad(original) wakes up and sees Child Maeve sleeping next to him. She seemed so innocent. He got up slowly hoping not to wake her, but she did.  
  
"Don't go. You promised"  
  
"It's morning, I'm getting up"  
  
Child Maeve rubbed her eyes and saw the light enter the room.  
  
"Ok" she said as she got up  
  
Sinbad held Child Maeve's hand and walked out and saw Sexy Maeve and Sexy Sinbad walk up on deck. Sexy Sinbad was wearing only his leather pants, while Sexy Maeve was wearing a revealing dress she had found in the trunk of clothes the Queen gave her.  
  
"Morning" Sinbad (original) said to his crew  
  
"Morning" Doubar replied  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Sinbad said  
  
"You didn't hear them?" Firouz said  
  
"Who?" Sinbad asked  
  
"Them two, the whole ship heard them last night" Bryn said  
  
Sinbad looked over at his double with Sexy Maeve as his fingers trailed up her bare back.  
  
"They were 'loud' all night. I don't think anyone got any sleep" Bryn  
  
"They were?" Sinbad said in amazement  
  
"I wonder what they were doing all of last night" Bryn teased  
  
Sinbad cleared his throat. He looked down at Child Maeve and held onto her hand as he walked in the opposite direction of his doubles.  
  
Doubar finally got up and took the tiller. He needed something to do. The ship moved through the waters, and then stopped. It was strange, the wind suddenly stopped. Everyone looked up at the sails.  
  
"That's odd" Doubar said  
  
And then there was a familiar laugh. The same laughed that echoed through the air. A dark tornado appeared before the ship again. And inside was Rumina.  
  
"We meet again" She laughed wickedly  
  
"Witch!" Anger Maeve yelled out as she drew out her sword  
  
"Wench!" Sexy Maeve yelled out as she created a fireball in her hands.  
  
And again Child Maeve hid behind Sinbad. All the other Sinbads stood by their Maeve.  
  
"I know what you did peasant witch! You are powerless against me!" Rumina said  
  
"Think again wench!" Sexy Maeve threw her fireball at her  
  
Rumina stopped it and threw it at Anger Maeve. Boyish Charm Sinbad pushed her out of the way, forcing them to land onto the deck hard.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Maeve demanded  
  
"Sorry, I was trying to help" He said as he got up  
  
"You're weak against me! All three of you! Even if you were to join together again, you'd still be too weak against me!" Rumina hissed  
  
"We'll see about that!" Sexy Maeve said as she formed another fireball.  
  
"We can't be having that again" Rumina said as she glanced at Anger Maeve's broadsword and flung it towards Sexy Maeve. It cracked her chest and she hit the wooden boards, which she was standing on. Sexy Sinbad tried to help her, but there was nothing her could do. The same feeling of helplessness came over him, and then anger. Sexy Maeve died almost instantly, but not before she said one final thing.  
  
"Sinbad."  
  
The body started glowing as Sexy Sinbad held her in his arms. He looked at her and then she was gone. Her body dispersed leaving nothing behind, but the blood on the sword. He picked it up and threw it at Rumina.  
  
"Die you wench!" Sexy Sinbad yelled out  
  
Rumina didn't see it coming, it made it way through her tender flesh. It cut right through her shoulder before she managed to stop it. But it was too late. She cried out in pain. She looked at what Sinbad had done.  
  
"I thin I should return this to you peasant witch!" Rumina hissed as she sent the sword flying towards Anger Maeve.  
  
The sword made it's way through flesh, pushed its way past the cartilage and blood. It then made it's way through more flesh and finally stopped. The handle was lodged in all the way and couldn't go any further.  
  
"Why'd you do that for?" Anger Maeve asked  
  
"I was trying to help" Boyish Charm Sinbad managed to get out  
  
The sword made it's way through Boyish Charm Sinbad as ran in front of Maeve, but pushed through him and into her. He held her in his arms.  
  
"I didn't ask for your help"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Don't be, I don't blame you"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"One more thing"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You got nice lips"  
  
And with that they fell down, and Maeve's body glowed with a white aura. And then she dispearsed, leaving Sinbad there alone.  
  
Rumina laughed, it had been too easy to kill them, too easy indeed. And to avoid further interruptions, she opened the door to go down below and send a gust of wind that sent the rest of his annoying crew down below, and bolted the door. She now had all her attention focused on Sinbad.  
  
Sinbad stood in front of Child Maeve.  
  
"What's the point of protecting her? She's not the real Maeve" Rumina said as she lowered herself down to the ship  
  
"She' still part of her"  
  
"That's right, she's only part of her. A part that can join the others!"  
  
"You'll never have this part of her!"  
  
And somewhere in a different realm, Maeve's body lay on the sandy white beach. A white glow entered her. DimDim stood over her watching her.  
  
"One more part left" DimDim said as he anxiously waited for the last one to return to Maeve.  
  
"Give it up sailor! She's gone" Rumina said as she approached Sinbad and Child Maeve.  
  
Meanwhile Sexy Sinbad had climbed up the rigging and found a rope and swung down, kicking Rumina, knocking her down.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" Rumina said  
  
"Think again witch!" Sexy Sinbad said  
  
"You are getting quite bothersome!" Rumina extended her arm out and sent him flying into the rigged, tying him up.  
  
Sinbad turned around to face Child Maeve.  
  
"Maeve you have to use your magic! It's the only way!"  
  
"I'm scarred!"  
  
"Please! Try!"  
  
"I'm not sure!"  
  
"And you'll never be!" Rumina hissed  
  
"Maeve!"  
  
Child Maeve started to concentrate, and slowly an orange glow appeared in her hand.  
  
"It's hot!" she threw it and began to pass it back and forth between her hands, like a hot potato.  
  
Rumina laughed.  
  
"She has no control over her pathetic powers! This will be too easy!"  
  
Child Maeve kept passing it between her hands, and then finally passed it to Sinbad.  
  
"Ouch!" he passed it to his other hand and then finally threw it at Rumina who wasn't expecting it. She was pushed back slightly. The fireball wasn't up to full energy, and was rather weak.  
  
"Enough!" Rumina said as she wiped the soot from her face.  
  
Sinbad drew his sword, trying to defend Maeve and him as best as he could. Meanwhile his crew was still trapped down below, banging on the door. Trying to break it down.  
  
Rumina sent Sinbad flying into the mast. And then she used her magic and held him there.  
  
"Watch dearest, watch as I kill the last part of her!" Rumina said  
  
"NO! NO! I won't let you!"  
  
Child Maeve stood there alone and helpless. She didn't know what to do. And she hugged herself and began chanting. Rumina sent out a dark bolt of lightening, but it was too late, Child Maeve's body had already dispearsed. It went back to Maeve's body. At last the final part of her returned.  
  
"NO! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS WITCH!" Sinbad yelled out as he struggled to get free.  
  
"You won't be doing much of anything, unless I let you" Rumina said as she walked closer to him.  
  
The other two Sinbad's disappeared. Child Maeve had returned to Maeve, and her spell was no more.  
  
"She's dead Sinbad, you see your doubles are gone. Her powers are gone" Rumina laughed in wicked delight.  
  
"Think again witch!" a female voice said  
  
Sinbad looked up and saw a female figure from the clouds, it finally began to take form. It was Maeve, in her spirit form at least.  
  
"You!" Rumina yelled  
  
"You've been a bad girl!" Maeve sent out a blue beam, it wrapped around Rumina and bound her.  
  
Maeve floated down to the ship and waved her hand, it released Sinbad and the bolt on the door. The crew burst through and stopped at what they saw.  
  
"Don't even think about coming back here again witch! Or you'll have to answer to me!" Maeve said as she looked at her in the eye.  
  
"Why should I be intimidated by you?" Rumina said  
  
"You can't break free, which means I am stronger now. Which means we will have a reckoning, and I will defeat you!"  
  
With that Maeve sent her flying into the horizon until she was just a speck. She smiled. Sinbad reached out to her.  
  
"Maeve is that you?"  
  
She turned around and he touched her, well through her. She was in spirit form. And then he felt it. He felt all the parts of her just flow through him. He felt the warmth, the kindness, the innocent, the tenderness, the love inside her.  
  
"Maeve, I-" Sinbad had started but it was too late, she faded away.  
  
"NO! Maeve! MAEVE!" Sinbad yelled out  
  
But it was useless she had left him again. He was so close to having her back, part of her, but then she left him again.  
  
Doubar walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It was good to have her back, for a while at least" Doubar  
  
Sinbad looked down, he missed her even more. But then there was a glow, a warm soft glow. It was blue, and a familiar voice called out to him.  
  
"Sinbad! Don't worry, Maeve is safe" DimDim's voice said  
  
"DimDim! Where is she?" Sinbad asked  
  
"She is safe, where evil cannot harm her. Don't be sad Sinbad. Everything has it's reason"  
  
"Why can't she return? She's shown that she's stronger now"  
  
"She still has much to learn. She will be ready soon"  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"You've seen three of her, and you need to see more?"  
  
"Please DimDim, I didn't get to say good bye to her, or tell her that I cared"  
  
"She knows Sinbad, in her heart she knows"  
  
DimDim started to fade away.  
  
"Wait! Don't go!" Sinbad yelled  
  
"Once you have ridden the world of evil, then she will return. She knows Sinbad, she knows"  
  
DimDim disappeared, leaving Sinbad very alone, even with his crew surrounding him.  
  
"Well let's go then!" Doubar said  
  
"Let's go!" Firouz said  
  
"Go where?" Sinbad asked  
  
"To rid the world of evil! How long you wanna wait till Maeve gets back?" Doubar asked  
  
"There's a lot f evil in the world, it may take a while" Sinbad said gloomily  
  
"Well let's get started then!" Bryn said  
  
"Do you want Maeve to return?" Doubar nudged  
  
"Alright! Get to work! Doubar man the tiller! Firouz where are those maps! Where's Dermott?! Batten down the hatches! Secure those lines! Fix that rigging! Shorten those sails!" Sinbad announced as he walked off giving orders to the crew.  
  
"Stop standing around! We've got work to do!" Sinbad yelled out as the crew scurried to their duties.  
  
"We'll rid the world of evil, so you can return Maeve. I'll see you sooner than you think." Sinbad said as he looked out at the sea. 


End file.
